1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound producing candle and specifically to a candle that produces a pleasing sound or a musical tune when the candle's wick is lit. The candle can also incorporate a fragrance for aromatherapy. Moreover, a replaceable candle can contain a transmission guide so that when the candle nests in a base, the guide can actuate a circuit to produce the sound.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Candles produce both necessary and pleasurable effects. The light can be used to illuminate rooms. As importantly, the quality of the light produces a more tranquil effect than overhead fluorescent bulbs and even incandescent bulbs. The flicker and warm glow of a candle has a soothing effect. To enhance the soothing effect, some prior art candles have incorporated a music storage device that is enabled upon the lighting of the candle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,175 to Lee discloses a birthday candle that has a thermoresponsive member adjacent to the wick. When the candle is lit, the heat from the candle creates a voltage in the thermoresponsive member. The voltage drives a circuit having a memory. The memory can store a birthday tune. Therefore, when the candle is lit, the birthday tune is played. However, the Lee design has been shown to be unreliable. The heat from the flame is not constant, and if a breeze pushes the flame away from the thermoresponsive member, the tune will stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,249 to Ruzek et al. discloses a candle that includes an optical fiber adjacent to the candle's wick. The optical fiber runs through the body of the candle and is connected to an electrical circuit. When the candle is lit, its light is channeled through the optical fiber and closes an optical switch. Once the switch is closed, the circuit is completed and a semiconductor storage device containing a musical tune is activated. The tune is played on a speaker. As the wick burns, the optical fiber is melted away.
The Ruzek design suffers from the difficulty that it is easily triggered by ambient light in the room. In other words, if any light is on in the same room as the candle, then the music is played. Likewise, natural sunlight can trigger the candle. Another problem is that the electronics assembly is nested in the base of the candle, increasing the cost of producing the candle. Further, both the wick and the optical fiber must be suspended in the wax during the formation of the candle. If the spacing between the two diverges, the optical fiber may not be properly spaced for connection to the electrical circuit.
A need exists for a reliable, cost-effective candle that can play a musical tune or sound while burning. The candle should incorporate an electronic circuit that can be turned off even when the candle is lit. The volume of the song should be controllable. Further, the tune should stop when the candle is extinguished. In other words, ambient light should not trigger the circuit. Further there is a need for such a candle that automatically extinguishes itself after burning a prescribed length of the candle.